A Matter of Taste
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Salazar Slytherin finds himself in a world where a boy has his name standing with a raven boy and a demon. He prefers the raven boy with his green eyes, but the one that has his name and the demon could go elsewhere. It is a matter of taste to one's opinion.


**This is a request oneshot for Queen Hobbit22.**

 **Don't own Harry Potter or characters. Just own the plot and Salazar Riddle only.**

A Matter of taste

Summary: Salazar Slytherin finds himself in a world where a boy has his name standing with a raven boy and a demon. He prefers the raven boy with his green eyes, but the one that has his name and the demon could go elsewhere. It is a matter of taste to one's opinion.

Warnings: AU, Possessiveness, pre-slash, cross-generations feels, slash, Salazar Slytherin Vs Salazar Riddle

* * *

Storming out of the doors wanting to be a way from Godric who he's close to strangling to death, Salazar Slytherin glares at anyone dare to disturb him. He's not in a mood. He been rather close to say he wants Godric in a way that

The dark brunette man sighs pinching the bridge of his nose. How can he fall for an oblivious idiot for an object of his affections? He feels the corner of his lips tilt up thinking of Godric's cheeky smile and eyes gleam mischievously when he done something mischief causing the students to laugh across the Great Hall. His heart skips a beat and palms sweat. He scowls as he continues not hearing the call of his name in the distance or the spell that hit him in the back sending him into another time.

* * *

Laughing happily, Harry gazes at his close friend Salazar Riddle while they show their companion and times lover Sesshomaru Takahashi around the grounds. They keep him balance where Ron or Hermione couldn't. Sure Hermione understood having a slightly similar relationship of sorts with her mysterious boyfriend while Ron is envious of the two taking his best mate's spare time away at parts. He may soon understand himself as one Ms. Lavender Brown has her eyes on him.

Both red and amber eyes meets his green ones. Soon Salazar and Harry start laughing again while Sesshomaru rolls his eyes having a small grin that's invisible to most but them. He's calm and relax that he lets a few deep chuckles that vibrates between them.

"Humans are so weird," Sesshomaru huffs shaking his head.

"Aye but we have a good time," Salazar cackles wriggling his brows causing Harry to blush a little.

"Sheesh Sal a perv much," the raven Gryffindor said.

"But you love me though." Sal teases wrapping his arms around the smaller teen earning a darker blush and embarrassed squeak.

"What the bloody hell," A deep older male voice groan startling the two teens and dog demon that smell a strange scent that hasn't been there a moment before appears.

Salazar and Harry stare wide eye breathing out the man's name. "Salazar Slytherin?!"

"What is it to you," Slytherin snaps glaring at the teens than distrustful at the silver hair dog demon. "What has Hogwarts let in?"

"Um Sir how…what…." Harry stammers only to see the dark eyes land on him give a look of a possessiveness that makes him a little wary.

"Such a beauty shouldn't be with such beings," Slytherin purrs walking over cupping Harry's cheek only to be push aside.

"Leave him alone Slytherin!"

"Who are you meddling brat," the brunette ask disdain.

"Salazar Riddle and almost boyfriend of his." Sal growls tugging on Harry before glancing at Sesshomaru. "Aren't you going to help me?"

"You have it fine. Shouldn't it be wise to alert Dumbledore?" Sesshomaru questions placing a hand on Harry's head in a protective and possessive manner that states a claim on the raven that others can see besides the red eye boy who said his own comment.

The four head back to the castle where they find Dumbledore waiting for them with his kind smile. He greets the Founder with respect already mind fill of questions of his appearance. With Dumbledore leading the four to his office figure it be the best place for privacy Harry is feeling the tension between the founder and the two he has feelings for. He can't deny the older man is rather handsome and intriguing. His heart skips a little beat and blushes a little as a large hand grazes his arm. He looks up finding the founder watching him.

Sesshomaru and Sal snarls seeing the older man touching Harry. They already work between them that any type of relationship be something of between the three of them. They haven't quite asked Harry out as they been trying to find the right time. With this stranger it's making it harder to hold back. With every graze touch causes their tempers to boil. It almost came to much seeing Salazar Slytherin have his arm wrap around Harry's waist as it goes rather more lower than appropriate. Only thing held them back when they arrive at the headmaster's office.

It's there where a new problem comes to light. The spell that hit Slytherin is reversible but it will take a few days at best before he can go back to his own time. Its these few days he plans to find a way to get little Harry Potter alone since he's adorable little thing. Then again it's a matter of taste. And Harry fits all his tastes rather well.

Harry found he couldn't go far without either Sesshomaru and/or Sal nearby glaring daggers at the Founder. When he did find some time alone he somehow gets back up to a corner with Slytherin gazing down at him with possessive lust in those dark pools that leaves him breathless. The light touches leaves his body screaming for more.

His heart now spilt into three leaves Harry's mind twirling. He isn't sure who he wants. There is Sal who despite being the son of a former mad man and dark wizard prove to be more of that in the Grey or little light. Then there is Sesshomaru with his strong presence that brings Harry to his knees and the amber orbs that he drowns in. Rather he drowns in both red and gold eyes. Finally Salazar Slytherin who seems to be mysterious and older that has his mind whirl. What could the man teach him? What touches or knowledge that the man only knows?

All to soon it's time for Salazar Slytherin to leave but he left Harry with a deep kiss that Sesshomaru or Sal's dark and dangerous growls go almost unnoticed, "That's how it's to be kissed by a man and not two kiddies."

With that comment Salazar is soon gone leaving Harry a blushing mess and only to squeak as both Sesshomaru and Sal to grab him and give him a kiss that he may have to compare later on when he can think again.


End file.
